Jingle Bell Rocks
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Harry Potter, canções natalinas e Draco Malfoy. O que sai dessa mistura?


_Presente para o Amigo Secreto da Sly do 3V._

_Para DL Malfoy – espero que curta, moça. \o

* * *

_

_Jingle Bell Rocks_

_- Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring…_

A voz chegava melodiosamente desafinada aos ouvidos requintados de um certo loiro. E a maldita voz vinha da sala. Draco não pôde resistir ao impulso de seguir a voz e descobrir qual era o tamanho do mal que ele havia cometido em vida para merecer escutar aquela voz desafinar aquela música terrivelmente _brega, cafona e... trouxa._

- _Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun…_

A fonte da voz não era identificável por estar encoberta por uma desproporcionalmente grande árvore de Natal. Os galhos da coisa se moviam, como se estivessem dançando enquanto ela flutuava a esmo pela sala, como se a pessoa que cantava e movia a árvore com exatamente a mesma descoordenação não conseguisse se decidir sobre onde pôr a tal árvore.

- _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air._

Assim que a última nota morreu, a árvore finalmente parou de vagar pelo lugar e assentou-se a um canto, próxima a uma janela, deixando a vista o dono da terrível voz. Se Harry Potter tivesse se aliado às Trevas, ele não precisaria nada mais do que umas duas músicas para que qualquer um cedesse a qualquer pressão. O tamanho de sua desafinação era tortura maior que alguns cruciatus. Aparentemente satisfeito com a localização de sua árvore enorme, o moreno pôs-se a vasculhar em diversas caixas, procurado por enfeites, enfiando a cabeça em uma delas, enquanto cantava...

- _What a bright time, it's the right time, To rock the night away, Jingle bell time is a swell time, To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh…_

… e rebolava. Descaradamente. A bunda empinada para fora da caixa, semi-inclinado enquanto procurava bolinhas vermelhas e douradas, que ele ia tirando e botando ao lado, no chão. Vermelhas e douradas! Rebolando! Aquilo já era demais!

- Potter! Pára com essa cantoria insuportável!

Harry virou-se, meio surpreso ao ver que tinha platéia e sorriu, maliciosamente.

- _Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, Jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet…_

O olhar cinza se estreitou, enquanto ele dava alguns passos rápidos e imprensava o moreno contra a parede, beijando com quase selvageria, não deixando que suas bocas se separassem, evitando que a maldita canção continuasse a soar em seus ouvidos.

Bolinhas de Natal esquecidas, as mãos do moreno ocupavam-se em coisas muito mais interessantes agora, como o fecho da calça de Draco. Harry tentava separar a boca da do loiro, mas esse não deixava, pressionando o outro ainda mais contra a parede, sendo muito mais prático e sumindo com a calça de Potter com um aceno da varinha. Segurando com força as coxas do moreno, Draco fez com que ele passasse as pernas pela sua cintura, e o moreno assim o fez, alegremente.

Ou, ao menos, era isso que Draco pensava ao ouvir o semi-suspiro que o outro dava, tentando falar algo, mas não conseguindo, já que Draco recusava-se a descolar suas bocas. Dando alguns passos, o loiro conseguiu achar o sofá, e colocar Potter sobre ele, deitando-se sobre o moreno, afastando suas pernas com o joelho, dando um breve intervalo no beijo, permitindo que Harry respirasse, mas voltando à boca dele antes que o moreno pudesse falar. Com um impulso lento, começou a mover-se contra o moreno, sentindo o corpo dele acolher o seu, com Harry se movendo contra ele segundos depois, sons desconexos e quase inaudíveis devido à recusa de Draco de deixar sua boca.

Movimentos mais intensos, o sabor de Potter na sua boca, a maneira como o corpo dele era perfeito ao seu, o jeito com que ele tentava falar, o jeito com que quase ria quando tentava se afastar e Draco não deixava, a maneira como suas quase risadas morriam e se tornavam quase gemidos, música, _verdadeira_ música aos ouvidos do loiro, que tinha, finalmente, achado a verdadeira vocação para a voz de Harry: gemer ao seu toque e lhe dar presentes de Natal adiantados.

Com um último gemido, Draco largou-se sobre o moreno que ofegava, de maneira contente, sob o corpo do outro.

- Eu espero, Potter, - disse Draco, alguns momentos mais tarde, - Que com isso você aprenda a não ficar cantando quando eu falo para você parar.

Harry deu um sorriso ainda mais malicioso que o primeiro.

- E isso que a música ainda nem acabou... _That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell rock…

* * *

_

**Fics felizes para o Natal!**

**Espero que tenha gostado, DL!**

**Bjs e feliz Natal! \o**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
